Meet the Morgensterns
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary is a normal high school girl who comes from a terrible home life. Her mother disappeared & her father is a drunk. Her two older brothers take care of the house, but living in the South Side isn't the best. Clary doesn't think things could get worse, and than she starts feeling strange. How will she navigate life now? And will the new guy help or make it worse? Lots of Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay faithful readers! This is my newest story, and I've been dying to write it for a little over a month, and I finally got my thoughts together enough to write the first chapter and I'm pretty excited about where it will go! Now, I was inspired by the show Shameless, and I hope you all like it as much as I do! Now, just because I was inspired by Shameless, doesn't meant that it's going to follow that story line because let's be real, that show has so many plots that sometimes even I can't keep up, but I'm still excited to use it as inspiration and make this story my own! I have no idea when I'll update this story. I might update once a week, or once every two weeks, but I'm just not completely sure. Also, I'm not giving up on any of my others stories, although I think one of them might be ending relatively soon, but I'll keep you posted on that!**

 **Disclaimer - I own none of these characters! They are all from the beautiful mind of Cassandra Clare, and I am just using her work of art to create something of my own!**

 **Disclaimer - I also do not own Shameless, or anything related to it! I just used it as inspiration!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Clary POV:**

"Let's go Morgenstern's!" I heard Sebastian yell. "You're going to be late!" He said as I ran down the stairs.

"When are we ever on time Seb?" I said and he laughed. "People just expect us to show up at least 15 minutes later than the arrival time." I said as I grabbed a piece of toast.

"I'm trying to make this school year suck a little less for you, and your teachers Clare." Sebastian said and I rolled my eyes. "Plus, I'm not making Julian late for his first day of kindergarten." He said and I laughed.

"Please, they take one look at his last name and they'll already want him transferred out of their class." I said and he sighed. "Nobody wants the troubled Morgenstern's."

"Well, fuck them." Sebastian said and I laughed. "They've gone through it three times before, 2 more Morgenstern's won't kill them."

"Whatever you say big bro?" I said as I grabbed my backpack. "You got a pack of cigs?" I asked Seb.

"Naw, but I think Jon might." Sebastian said.

"Jonathan!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What?!" He yelled back.

"You got any cigarettes?" I yelled.

"In my jacket pocket!" He yelled. "Left side." He yelled and I grabbed his jacket and put my hand in the pocket. Sure enough there was a carton of cigarettes and I silently praised the lord. I noticed a plastic bag and I pulled it from the pocket as Jonathan walked down the stairs.

"Really Jon?" I asked as I held it up. "Cocaine?"

"It's not for use. I'm selling it." He simply said as he took it out of my hand and grabbed a cigarette from the carton.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because money is fucking tight, and no matter how much Sebastian and I work, with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb as our parents, we need all the money we can get. That includes selling drugs and other promiscuous and normally frowned upon jobs." Jonathan said.

"Whatever. I'm going to be late." I said as I slung my backpack on my shoulder.

"Great way to start your junior year of high school!" I heard Jon yell after me.

"Fuck you!" I shouted back and I heard the faint laughter as I shut my front door. I lit my cigarette and started walking to school.

Living where I do, there aren't many opportunities to really have any type of mobility, but our lives weren't always like this. My mother, Jocelyn, has been addicted to drugs for as long as I can remember. I would always catch her snorting lines, or shooting up. She even took me on a couple of her shady drug deals, and once tried to use me as payment. My father, Valentine, likes to try and forget about how shitty our lives are with alcohol. I don't think the man has been sober in about 10 years. That started when he was fired from his job, and we were forced out of our home and had to move to the South Side. Now, the South Side isn't the greatest part of town, actually it's the worst. Nobody comes here unless they have too. I've grown accustomed to this life style, even though it's a life style you never want to live. After the move, Valentine just gave up, and Jocelyn spiraled even more. My little sister, Emma, is only 2 years old, and the day Jocelyn was released from the hospital, she disappeared, hasn't been back since. Sebastian and Jonathan are both old enough to move away and start their own lives, but with Valentine and Jocelyn being the parents and doing absolutely shit for us, they stayed back to raise Julian and Emma, and keep our family together.

When I got to school I threw the butt of my cigarette on the ground and groaned. I just wanted school to be over so that I could start helping Jon and Seb more. They want me to go to college, but that's never been in the cards for me. I could probably get in, but paying for it would be a whole other story, and I'd rather focus on my siblings, and making sure they make it through the mandatory school with no problems than worry about myself. Julian and Emma will get out of the South Side, and they will make something of themselves, that much I would make sure happened.

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence Miss. Morgenstern." Mr. Starkweather said as I walked into my first period class.

"You know me Hodge, this shouldn't surprise you at all." I said and he scowled at me.

"Don't make me give you a detention on the first day of school Clarissa." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You act like I would show up to it." I said and I could tell that he wanted to say so much more but he gave up.

"Sit next to Lewis in the back." He said and I made my way to the back of the class ignoring all the glares, and whispers.

"One day Clare, you're going to actually show up on time, and the world might stop." Simon said and I laughed. Simon has been my best friend since we were 3. We used to live in the same neighborhood until I moved. He's often the person I use as my escape when I just can't handle being in my house anymore, and I was super grateful that he never once turned his back on me.

"I'm a Morgenstern Simon, they all have preconceived notions of my family anyway." I said and Simon sighed.

"It doesn't help that you enable it." He said and I looked at him.

"This is who I am, and I can't just turn it off and on when I'm at home and when I'm at school. My life is exhausting enough." I said and he smiled.

"My house after school?" He asked changing the subject. "Rebecca has a swim meet so I'll be home alone, and you aren't terrible company to keep." He said and I laughed.

"I'd love too." I said and he smiled.

"You were late, and now you're talking." Starkweather said which got my attention. "I don't want to see you after school Clarissa. I don't want to see you for longer than absolutely necessary, but you're twisting my arm."

"Fine, get back to teaching linear algebra, see if I care." I said. He turned around and continued writing on the board. Simon laughed and shook his head and I started to doodle in my notebook. Junior year of high school was going to suck, that much I was sure of.

 **Time Jump – After School**

 **Clary POV:**

I walked out of the school and immediately lit a cigarette. The anxiety that builds throughout the day is alarming and I was so glad that it was over. I walked over to Simon's big ugly van and waited for him to meet me there. I took a drag of my cigarette before he walked over with another girl. She was absolutely gorgeous and I never expected in a million years that she would ever choose to hang out with Simon. I threw my cigarette on the ground and Simon smiled.

"Clary, this is my new neighbor." Simon said as he gestured to the girl. "They took Dorothea's house."

"Yikes. Make sure you Lysol the place down." I said and Simon laughed.

"We had a cleaning service clean the whole place before we moved in." The girl said. "We were told that the lady was a real nut job." She said and I laughed as we all got into the car.

"She thought she was a witch." Simon said. "She was always brewing some weird ass potion and testing it out on cats."

"That's so inhumane." The girl said.

"Like you said, nut job." I said and she laughed.

"I'm Izzy by the way." She said. "Do you live in the neighborhood as well?" She asked.

"No. I live on the South Side." I said and she looked at me.

"Why?" She questioned.

"You got a couple years to hear the whole story?" I said and Simon laughed. "Money got tight, we needed a cheaper place to live." I said when I saw the confusion in her face.

"There weren't any cheaper places?" She asked and I shrugged.

"We moved when I was about 7, so I wasn't asked about what neighborhood I'd like to live in." I said and she nodded. We pulled up to Simon's house and we all got out.

"Thanks for the ride Simon." Izzy said as she walked to her house. Simon and I made our way into his and up to his room. I took a seat in my favorite chair and just enjoyed being in a normal and functioning home. Simon put on the TV and we watched whatever for a few hours. I was starting to get antsy and Simon laughed.

"You need a better addiction." He said and I smiled as I pulled the cigarettes out.

"I could have worse addictions though." I said as I stuck the cigarette in my mouth and grabbed my lighter.

"You want something to eat for after your smoke?" He asked.

"Sounds great." I said as I climbed out his window and sat on his roof. I looked out at my old neighborhood and tried my hardest not to think about the life I used to live. Everything had one to shit, and it really fucking sucked.

"Care to share?" I heard and I looked over and there was a boy sitting on the other roof.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked and he laughed.

"About 10 minutes." He said and I nodded.

"You the new neighbor?" I asked as I took another puff.

"Yup." He said and I nodded. "I wasn't kidding about sharing." He said after a moment. "I just got done practice, and I'm stressed to the max." He said and I laughed. I stood up and climbed the tree braches of the familiar tree that sat in the middle of the houses over to his roof.

"What sport?" I asked as I handed him the cigarette.

"Football." He said as he released the smoke.

"Ah. Mega jock." I said and he laughed as he took another puff.

"Just need something to occupy my mind." He said as he handed the cigarette back to me.

"Football might not have been the best choice." I said as I took a puff. "Our team is like super good, and takes it insanely serious." I said and he laughed.

"I've gathered that much, but I love playing and it's good as a distraction." He said and I nodded. "You go to Idris?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yup." I simply said.

"What grade?" He asked.

"I'm a junior." I said.

"Me too." He said with a smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around now." He said and I simply nodded.

"Clary." I heard and I turned to see Simon sticking his head out of the window. "Why must you continue to climb across that tree?" He asked and I laughed. "You fell and broke your arm 4 years ago, I thought that was like a sign." He said and I smiled.

"Please, I only broke my arm in one place, and it didn't even hurt that bad." I said as I stood up. "It was nice talking to you….?" I said noticing that I didn't know his name.

"I'm Jace." He said as he tried to hand the cigarette back to my but I shook my head.

"Consider it my welcome gift to the neighborhood." I said as I climbed the tree back over to Simon's house. I looked back before I got into the window. "See you around Jace." I said. He nodded and I got into the house and Simon had pizza ready and waiting for me. I took my seat and grabbed a slice, but my mind continued to wonder to the boy sitting on the roof beside Simon's. There was something about him that I couldn't quite peg, but I smiled to myself as I remembered our conversation. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, and part of me wanted to do it again.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Okay, please tell me how you felt and if you enjoy it and want to see where it goes! Now, I'm going to give you the ages of the characters so that you can have a good idea of what stages of life they are in!**

 **Clary - 17**

 **Jace - 17**

 **Izzy - 17**

 **Simon - 17**

 **Sebastian - 26**

 **Jonathan - 24**

 **Julian - 5 almost 6**

 **Emma - 2**

 **Alec - 22**

 **Magnus - 24**

 **Okay, so I also want to let you know in this story Emma and Julian are both Morgenstern's as well! I wanted them to have a big family and those two were the first two that I thought of thinking of more children!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **So I had this finished and I figured that I'd give you guys a little treat, but I still don't know if I'll have an updating schedule. So far I don't have much of this story figured out, which makes it hard to write, but I figured that you all deserved something for your incredibly kind words and how much you guys want to know what happens in this story! :)**

 **Also this is a little shorter than the last chapter, but I have a plan for the future (kinda) but this needed to be in the story so we get a feeling of what Jace is thinking about and how he feels about Clary. Clearly everyone thinks the Morgenstern's are trouble, but I guess we'll see if Jace does as well. Please let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Since the day on the roof, I've been intrigued by Clary. There was something about her that was so interesting, but she seemed to keep her walls build pretty high. I see her around school, but we don't really have classes together or lunch so talking to her never happens, which sucks because I enjoyed talking to her. I was siting at lunch with a bunch of buddies from the football team and decided to bite the bullet and ask about her.

"Do any of you know Clary Morgenstern?" I asked and all their heads whipped towards me.

"I wouldn't open that can of worms dude." Jordan said. "She's a conundrum."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Simply because her name is Morgenstern." Raphael said.

"Her family is crazy, with a bunch of problems." Mark explained.

"What kind of problems?" I asked.

"Her father is a drunk." Jordan said. "The mom bailed a couple years ago, and her brothers basically raise the kids, but in order to get by they steal, sell drugs, stuff like that."

"Damn." I said and they all nodded.

"I wouldn't associate myself with that family man." Bat said. "Your reputation will be shot, you're family will be looked down on. It's just not a good idea." He said and I nodded. I knew they were probably looking out for my best interest, but there was something about Clary that just captivated me, and I wasn't afraid of how the town looked at me, or treated me. I would do whatever makes me happy, and if that so happened to be Clary, than nothing would stand in my way.

I was walking out of school and over to my car when I spotted Clary leaning against a tree. She was on the phone and smoking. She didn't look pleased. Before my better judgment kicked in, I started walking over to her when I heard her talking, or quietly shouting.

"What the fuck do you mean Jon?" She said in an angry tone. "You can't just fucking call me and tell me that and expect me to just be okay with it." She said. "She hasn't been around for 2 fucking years. Why the hell is she back?" I stepped on a stick and it broke and she looked up and our eyes locked. "I'll see you when I get home Jon." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" I asked and she let out a dry laugh.

"My life is in shambles, and just continues to get worse." She said as she took a hit of her cigarette. "Why are you over here? Someone might see you."

"So?" I asked.

"You don't want to be seen associating with a Morgenstern." She said and I took the cigarette out of her hand and took a hit.

"So I've been told." I said as I blew the smoke out. "I've never been one to listen though."

"Poor decision on your part." She said and I laughed as I handed the cigarette back to her.

"We'll see." I said. "You need a ride home?"

"I was just going to walk." She said.

"It's November." I said. "Are you trying to get sick?" I asked and she laughed.

"No. I just normally walk home from school. On the rare occasion I go over to Simon's but he's extremely busy with his band and getting close to your sister that it's been a couple weeks since we've really hung out." She said and I smiled.

"Come on, one ride." I said and she rolled her eyes and stepped on her cigarette.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if the rumor mill consists of you tomorrow." She said as she walked next to me.

"I've never been one to care about my reputation." I said as we got into my car.

"Maybe not, but I'm not going to ruin your whole families reputation for a simple ride home." She said and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"My family is tough." I said. "We can get through anything." She nodded and the rest of the car ride was silent except for her giving me directions to her house. When I pulled up to her house, there were two men outside yelling at each other.

"It never fucking ends." Clary said as she opened the door. "Thank you for the ride."

"Any time Clary." I said. She closed the door and walked up to the two men and started yelling. I pulled away and gave them their privacy even though they were outside. Being in her presence was easy, and for some reason I couldn't help but smile on my way home.

 **Clary POV:**

"Get your fucking life together Valentine." Jon yelled at him and he just continued to sway back and forth. "All you fucking do is drink, and expect Sebastian and I to pick up all the slack."

"I gave you life." Valentine slurred as he tried to point at Jon. "You should be thanking me."

"For what? Leaving us high and dry?" Jon yelled back.

"Jocelyn left you. I stayed." Valentine slurred as he tried to get closer to Jon but was failing. "You'd all be in the foster system if it weren't for me."

"You may have stayed Valentine but don't go calling yourself a selfless hero." I said and he turned towards me. "You're just as bad as Jocelyn." He growled and stumbled inside where we heard a thud, and we knew he most likely passed out or tripped over the furniture. "Where is Jocelyn?" I asked after he was gone.

"No idea. She came back, we yelled, and she stormed off." Jon said and I nodded.

"She's such a fucking bitch." I said and Jon laughed.

"Yea." Jon said. "Who was in that fancy car you got a ride home from?" Jon asked and I laughed.

"Simon's new neighbor." I said as we made our way inside. We had to step over Valentine, considering he was passed out in the doorway. "He offered me a ride home, and I took it."

"Did you warn him?" Jon asked and I sighed.

"I did, but he said he didn't care." I said and Jon nodded.

"Sebastian should be home soon, and I need to go pick up Emma from the neighbors. Julian should be coming home soon. Could you start dinner?" Jon asked.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"All we have right now is spaghetti." Jon said and I nodded. "But be cautious because we don't have enough money to go grocery shopping, and that's all we have left."

"Got it. 4 noodles for everyone." I said as I grabbed the pot and Jon laughed. I heard the door slam and I sighed as I turned the stove on. Things were just getting worse, and I didn't even think that was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, i really like where this is going, and I hope you all do as well! Let me know what you think and leave a review if you want! See you next time! :)**

 **I have a quick question, how many times a week would you like me to update? Cause I have a few chapters, and I feel like I could give them to you, or I could make you wait, what do you think?**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Time Jump – After Christmas**

 **Clary POV:**

Thankfully Jocelyn didn't come back after that day. Although, I'm really surprised she didn't. She was here for a reason, and although I didn't know what that reason was, I knew it couldn't have been a good one. Christmas had just passed, and Emma and Julian got a couple gifts, but not nearly enough as Jon, Seb, and I thought they deserved. Mostly they were hand me downs from our neighbor, and although Emma and Julian don't really understand the difference between old and new, it still sucked knowing that they couldn't have what they deserved, and I don't think that feeling would ever go away.

It was the middle of the night when I heard a noise downstairs. I sleepily got out of bed and went downstairs, only to see Jocelyn standing in the kitchen, snorting lines off the counter. In a fit of rage I walked over and cleared the counter off.

"What the hell!" Jocelyn yelled and I laughed.

"Serves you right. How dare you fucking come back here." I said and she stumbled over to me.

"I fucking live here." She said and I pushed her back.

"You haven't been around for fucking years. This isn't your house." I said. She grabbed my wrist and grabbed her cigarette and plunged it into my arm. I screamed and tried to pull away. After the third burn I finally got away and just ran out of the house. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't stay there, I knew that much. Before I even knew it, I was standing in front of Simon's house. I ran to the front door and started knocking.

"Simon! Simon open up please!" I shout as I bang on his door. "Please Simon. I need you." I cry as my bangs start to settle down.

"Clary?" I hear and when I look to my right Jace is standing on his porch. "What are you doing outside in the middle of the night?"

"I need Simon." I say sounding like a desperate little kid.

"His family went out of town for the weekend." He said and I sighed. "Come over here." He said and I had nowhere else to go so I got up and made my way over to his house. We walked in and I didn't realize how much I missed the heat. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I said and he glared at me. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"You're clearly upset." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm always upset." I said. "If you lived my life, you'd be the same."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked and he looked confused. "I need to call my brother." I said and he nodded and handed me his phone. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Sebastian say in an angry tone.

"Hey Seb." I said.

"Where the fuck are you Clary?" He shouted.

"At a friends house." I said. "I had to get the hell out of there."

"I'm coming to you." He said.

"You know our old neighborhood?" I asked.

"Yea." Seb said.

"House 106. That's where I am." I said.

"Be there soon." He said and he hung up. I handed the phone back to Jace.

"Thanks." I said and his eyes narrowed on my forearm.

"What the fuck happened to your arm?" He yelled and I covered it with my sleeve.

"Nothing." I said.

"Clary. Did you do that to yourself?" He asked which caused me to laugh.

"Yea, cause I enjoy burning holes into my skin." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Clary." He said.

"If you want to know, you'll hear when Sebastian gets here." I said and he nodded. Sebastian showed up in record time and ran towards me.

"What the hell happened Clary?" Sebastian asked.

"I heard a noise, so I went to check it out and I found Jocelyn snorting lines off the counter." I said and his eyes darkened. "She hasn't been around for 2 fucking years, except for that one time for like 5 minutes, and she shows up to snort coke? I was pissed."

"Tell me you didn't." Sebastian said.

"I may have problems but I would never snort coke, especially with Jocelyn." I said and he nodded. "Instead, I dusted it off the counter before she was finished."

"Clarissa." Sebastian said.

"I couldn't help myself." I said. "She was so angry." I said and I lifted up my arm.

"She burned you?" Sebastian shouts.

"I ran the hell out of there as fast as I could." I said.

"That stupid bitch." Sebastian said.

"Is she still there?" I asked.

"After I heard a scream I ran towards the kitchen and found her snoring whatever she could find off the floor." Sebastian explained.

"What a pathetic excuse of a mother." I said and he nodded.

"Pretty soon everyone was awake. Valentine was plastered and they started fighting. Bane showed up and hauled them both off to county." Sebastian said but I laughed.

"Jocelyn will probably give the guard a blowjob to get out before morning." I said and Sebastian laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past her." He said and I nodded. Sebastian turned to face Jace who I totally forgot was here at the moment. "Thanks for taking her in."

"No problem." Jace said.

"I have to get back. I left Jon with the kids." Sebastian said and I nodded. I jumped off the stool but he stopped me. "I think you should stay away from the house for a few days."

"Are you fucking serious?" I yelled.

"Jocelyn will get out, and come looking for you. She'll most likely be in withdrawal and you're going to be here first target." He said and I sighed. "Stay with Simon."

"He's out of town." I said.

"You can stay here." Jace said. "Seems like this weekend was a popular time to go away. My family isn't here either."

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked.

"They went to visit their grandparents." Jace said. "They aren't my grandparents. So I didn't go." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." Seb said. Jace nodded and Sebastian ran out of the house as fast as he ran in.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked after a moment. "We don't have any hot water at my house. Or heat."

"You have no heat? It's the middle of winter." Jace said.

"We can't pay the electric bill, so we're a shit out of luck." I said.

"What about your parents?" Jace asked.

"My mom disappears for months on end selling her body in exchange for drugs, and my father is an alcoholic who can't keep a job to save his life." I said. "Sebastian and Jonathan do the best they can but with the two little ones, money gets tight."

"2 little ones?" Jace asked.

"Yea. Emma and Julian." I said.

"How old are they?" Jace asks.

"Emma is 2, and Julian is 5, but he'll be 6 soon." I said and he nodded.

"I'll show you the bathroom, and I'll get the guest room ready." He said as he started walking away. I followed him up to the bathroom. "The towels are in the linen closet." He said as he pointed to the door in the bathroom. "The guest room is right across the hall. I'll leave some clothes for you to sleep in."

"Thank you." I said, as he was about to leave. He smiled and nodded before shutting the door. I took a deep breath and started the water. I couldn't believe that she was back, and had the audacity to claim to be a mother. She hasn't been around for years. That house isn't hers anymore, and it never would be again.

 **Time Jump – Next Morning**

 **Jace POV:**

I woke up and immediately made a pot of coffee. It took me awhile to fall asleep after Clary got here last night, and when I finally did fall asleep, I woke up way too soon after and just decided to quit trying. When the coffee was done I grabbed two mugs and poured two cups. Once I was done, I heard footsteps and Clary appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning." I said and she smiled as she made her way into the kitchen. "How did you sleep?" I asked as I handed her the mug.

"Better than I have in years." She said.

"Do you want anything in your coffee?" I asked.

"No thanks." She said and I nodded. "When is your family coming home?" She asked after a moment.

"Tonight." I said and she nodded.

"Well, I'll be gone before that." She said and I laughed.

"You don't have to leave because of them." I said and she smiled and laughed.

"Oh yes I do." She said. "I know you guys are new to town, but I can guarantee they've been told about my family, and they probably wouldn't approve of you taking me off the streets and inviting me into your home."

"Clary." I said but she cut me off.

"I know what this town says about my family Jace." She said with a very defeated tone. "I've learned how to block most of it out, but that doesn't mean it doesn't suck to hear." She explained. "My family is fucked up. Everyone knows it, and they have no problem talking about it or telling me what they think." She said. "I refuse to let your family talk shit about my family to my face. I'm so appreciative of you letting me stay here last night, and letting me take a shower, but it would be better if I just left before they met me."

"Where will you stay? Sebastian said you should stay away from your house for a couple days." I said.

"I can always stay with Simon, or I can go back and chance it." She said and I nodded. A minute later the phone started ringing. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, this is Sebastian." I heard.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Tell Clary she can come home." He said. "Jocelyn was released but she bolted. Got in some truck and sped out of here faster than a speeding bullet."

"I'll let her know." I said and I hung up. "Sebastian said you can go home." I said as I looked at Clary.

"Where is Jocelyn?" She asked.

"According to Sebastian, she was released, got in a truck and left." I said and she sighed and nodded.

"Sounds just like her." Clary said as she got off the stool.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Sure." She said and I smiled.

"I thought I was going to have to twist your arm in order to get you to say yes." I said as I grabbed my keys and she laughed.

"Normally you would, but I have no energy to walk home, or to even argue at this moment." She said and I nodded. We got into my car and headed to her house. When I pulled up Sebastian was standing outside smoking a cigarette.

"Thank you for everything." She said. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I appreciate it."

"Any time Clary." I said and she got out of the car. I watched her walk up to Sebastian and take the cigarette and take a puff. I pulled away thinking about how little I actually knew about this girl. She was a total mystery, and I have been getting glimpses into her life, and it made me question everything I've ever heard about them from around school. They might be a little messed up, but there was more than just the surface to that family, and unlike the majority of this town, I wanted to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, with some of the reviews, I'm at an understanding that you all want me to update more frequently, so this is my attempt to update more frequently! Hope you all enjoy!So, here is the next installment of this story! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Time Jump – Summer Vacation**

 **Clary POV:**

One more left in that hellhole and that I'll be free. I couldn't wait to be out of school and start pulling more wait in the family. It was incredibly hot today, and Jon and Sebastian asked me to take this kids to the park so that they could fix the air conditioner so, that's why I'm sitting in the scorching sun watching Emma and Julian play on the playground. I lit a cigarette and waited for the text that told me I could bring them home.

"You're going to burn." I heard from behind me and there stood Jace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he took a seat.

"I can't come to a park?" He asked as he took the cigarette out of my hand.

"I mean you can, but this is a family park. Normally people with kids come here." I said and he blew out the puff of smoke and handed the cigarette back to me.

"Who says I'm not here with a kid?" He said and I raised an eyebrow. "My little brother Max is over by the swings." He pointed and I looked and sure enough there was a kid playing on the swings.

"I didn't know you had a little brother." I said.

"Adoptive, but still." He said and I nodded. "Maryse and Robert were getting tired of him, so they asked if I'd take him out for the day."

"That's not very nice." I said and he shrugged.

"They work a lot, and since Alec is away at college, and Izzy not really wanting anything to do with him, he kinda falls to me." Jace explained.

"I know that feeling." I said as Emma ran over to me.

"Clary!" She said and I smiled.

"What's up sweet pea?" I asked.

"I hot." She said and I sighed.

"Jon and Seb haven't told me it was okay to go home yet sweetie." I said and she pouted.

"Max and I were going to get some ice cream, would you like to join?" Jace asked and I was about to say no when Emma cheered.

"Can we Clary? Pwease?" She asked and I looked at Jace.

"I don't have any money to pay for it." I whispered and he simply smiled.

"It's my treat." Jace said. Emma cheered and ran to tell Julian when I turned back towards Jace.

"I wouldn't be able to pay you back." I admitted.

"Go out with me." He said and I was shocked.

"What?" I said.

"Go out with me. One date, if you absolutely hate it, I won't hold it against you, but let me take you out." He said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked. "You could literally get any girl at that school. I hear the girls talk, I know how much they like you. Why would you risk being seen with me?"

"Because you intrigue me." He said. "There is something about you Clary. Something that I really like, and something that I'd like to explore." I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me. "You're so worried about how my reputation will suffer because of you but the thing is I don't care." He said. "We owe it to ourselves to see if there is something between us. Stop thinking about everyone else, and think about you Clary."

"When would you like to go out?" I asked after a moment. He was right, I was too worried with everyone else. I liked Jace. He was nice, and easy to talk too, and clearly not worried about my families reputation, and I think that's exactly what I need.

"Tomorrow night." He said and I nodded. "Perfect. My family is going on vacation for a month. Going back to the homeland, and I'd like to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Where is this homeland?" I asked.

"England." He said. "Their whole family is back there."

"I figured, but I wasn't sure. The accent is a give away." I said and he laughed. Emma, Julian, and I assume Max came running towards us at this point.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Emma asked.

"Of course. Let's go." Jace said as we both stood up. I grabbed Emma's hand and Jace grabbed her other hand while Max and Julian walked in front of us. I could see the stares as we walked to the ice cream place, but I couldn't find it in me to care because Emma was smiling and laughing and Julian looked incredibly happy, and that's all I ever wanted for them and even if it's just for this afternoon, I was happy they got it.

 **Time Jump – Date**

 **Jace POV:**

I was standing in my room getting ready when there was a knock on the door. When it opened Maryse was standing there looking at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have a date tonight." I said.

"With who?" She asked.

"Clary Morgenstern." I said because I wasn't ashamed of being associated with her.

"Jace, I've heard things about that family." She said.

"I know, I've heard the same things." I said.

"So why are you involving yourself with them?" She asked.

"Because unlike everyone else in this town, I really don't care about her reputation." I said as I looked at her. "I barely know her, and I'm not going to just assume her personality and character about the things being said about her around town."

"Jace. They are unstable." Maryse said.

"Maybe, but I don't know that for sure." I said. "Now, I don't want to be late."

"Jace. Please, don't get involved." Maryse said.

"I'm 18 Maryse, I can make my own decisions." I said as I walked past her and out of the house. I knew she wasn't going to be happy when she realized who I was going out with, but like I said, I didn't care. I drove to Clary's house and went and knocked on the door when Jon answered.

"What's up?" Jon said.

"I'm here to pick up Clary." I said and he nodded.

"Clary. Your date is here." He called and I laughed. A minute later Clary came down and she smiled at me.

"Hey, you showed up." She said and I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I figured you'd either come to your senses and realize what you did, or someone would convince you to bail on me." She said as we walked to my car.

"My mom tried to convince me to not come, but I didn't listen." I said as I opened the door.

"I can see." She said when I got into the car. We drove for a little while until we came to the lake that I was taking her too. "Where are we?" She asked as I parked the car.

"I came across this when we first moved here. I thought it was really peaceful, and calming. I thought it would be perfect." I said as we got out of the car. I reached my hand out and she took it almost instantly which confused me, but I liked it. We walked over to the gazebo that was next to the water. I set it up earlier so that I didn't have to worry about it when we got here.

"You did all of this for me?" Clary asked and I laughed.

"Of course." I said as I pulled her chair out for her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I feel like you don't do enough for yourself, and you get a bad reputation simply for having the family that you do." I explained and she nodded. "You can't choose your family. It's not your fault your mom bailed and your dad is a drunk. You've had to come up with unconventional ways to provide for yourselves, and I can't blame you for that."

"The rest of the town has no problem doing it." She said and I nodded.

"I'm not the rest of town." I said and she looked up and smiled at me.

"You're right. You aren't." She said and we began eating.

Dinner with Clary was surprisingly easy. She was so easy to talk to, and making her laugh was incredibly easy, that I was just finding any way that would make her laugh. It was the first time that I haven't seen her so stressed and worried and I liked it a lot. She went into her bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She offered the box to me and I gladly took one. She tossed the lighter to me and I lit the cigarette before she spoke.

"So, you excited for you vacation?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I guess." I said as I blew the smoke out.

"You don't sound it." She said.

"I don't want to leave." I admitted.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I want to be with you." I said honestly and her eyes nearly popped out of her eyes.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I like you." I said. "Because I had an amazing time tonight, and I want to do it again and again until I know everything about you."

"I'm not that interesting." She said as she took another hit of her cigarette.

"I beg to differ." I said. "I feel something towards you Clary. Something that I honestly thought was a myth, but now that I feel it I know it's not."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Some kind of connection that pulls me towards you." I said and she nodded. "You feel it too don't you?" I asked and she took a deep breath.

"Yea." She finally said. "But I don't want to involve you in my problems. You don't deserve that, and neither does your family." She said.

"Leave families out of it." I said. "Do you want to go out with me again?"

"Yes." She said and I smiled.

"Than that's all that matters." I said. I reached my free hand out across the table and she reached her hand out and put it in mine. "Forget all the rumors, and the insults and the insinuations. You don't have to explain yourself to anyone, and neither do I. We don't have to explain to anyone why we are doing what we are. It's between us, not the whole town."

"And you're sure about this?" She said and I squeezed her hand slightly.

"Absolutely." I said and she smiled. "Come on, let's get you home." I said and she nodded. We got up, grabbed everything from the table and made our way back to the car. We put the stuff in the back and when I closed the door I looked over at Clary and realized that if I didn't kiss her now, I would regret it the rest of the summer. I walked over to her and leaned her against my car.

"What's going on?" She asked and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She was stunned for a moment but eventually I felt her smile and she started kissing me back. When we finally broke apart, I couldn't get the smile off my face, and neither could see.

"I just needed to do that." I said and she laughed.

"I'm glad you did." She said and I pressed my lips to hers quickly.

"I should get you home." I said and she nodded. I got her into the car and made my way back to her house. When I parked she turned towards me and smiled.

"I'll see you when you get back?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll keep in touch as much as I can." I said and she nodded. I leaned over and kissed her again before breaking away.

"Safe travels." She said and I nodded. She opened the door and I watched her disappear into her house. I made my way back to my house with the biggest smile on my face. When I walked into the house Maryse was sitting in the living room.

"How was your date?" She asked in a judgmental tone.

"Really great." I said. "We're going to go out again when I get back."

"Jace, I really don't think you should continue seeing this girl. I overheard someone in the supermarket talking about how they saw you with her at an ice cream shop the other day."

"We went after I took Max to the park." I said.

"This reflects poorly on your Jonathan." She said and I cringed at my full name.

"I don't care, and you might as well start accepting it because I plan on seeing her as much as I can." I said as I left the room. I knew this was going to come down on me, but I meant what I said to Clary. We didn't have to explain ourselves to anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

 **We're getting to the juicy stuff now! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Time Jump – Middle Of July**

 **Sebastian POV:**

I was in the kitchen making lunch when Emma ran into the room and stood at my side.

"What's up sweet pea?" I asked.

"Clary won't get out of bed." She said and my eyes widened. This was the second day in a row that she wouldn't get up. I ran up the stairs and Clary was in still in bed.

"Clary?" I said but I got no answer. "Clary, are you sick?" I asked but still no answer. "Clary, get out of bed."

"Go away." I heard her say.

"Clary, get out of bed now." I said.

"Leave me alone." She said and I walked away and closed her door.

"What's wrong with her Seb?" Emma asked.

"Go play in your room okay?" I said and she nodded and skipped away. I took a deep breath before going to find Jonathan. He was on the back porch smoking. I took a seat next to him and grabbed the pack of cigarettes.

"What's wrong with you?" Jon asked.

"You remember when we were really little and Valentine's mom stayed with us for a couple years because she was sick?" I said and Jon nodded. "You remember the insane mood swings she would have? One week she was bouncing off the walls, than the next month she was severely depressed?"

"What are you getting at?" Jon asked.

"Clary hasn't gotten out of bed in two days. I went to talk to her and she sounded just like Nan." I explained.

"No way. Clary is healthy." Jon said.

"Jon, I think she has what Nan had." I said.

"Nan was crazy. She was a bipolar nut job. Clary isn't like that." Jon said.

"Go look at her yourself Jon." I said and he put his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I will." He said and he walked back in the house. I continued to smoke until I heard the door open again and Jon took a seat next to me and picked his cigarette back up. "What the fuck do we do?"

"We get her tested." I said. "We need to get her on medication quick, otherwise this will only get worse." I said and he nodded. I finished my cigarette and went back in the house and continued to make lunch for Julian and Emma. I couldn't believe Clary had inherited that terrible disease, but we were going to do everything in our power to make sure she got help.

 **Time Jump – End Of Summer**

 **Jace POV:**

We got back last night and I was super excited to see Clary. I drove to her house and knocked on the door and a minute later Julian answered.

"Hey little man, is Clary here?" I asked and he shook his head. "Do you know where she is?"

"She's sick." Julian said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's in a special place." He said and I was confused. I walked past him into the house and saw Jon in the kitchen.

"Jon." I said and he turned around. "Where is Clary?" I asked and he sighed.

"There is something you should know." He said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I said.

"A month ago, there was a drastic change in Clary's personality." He explained. "Emma came to Sebastian and told him that Clary wasn't getting out of bed. When we both tried but failed to get her out, we came to the same conclusion and decided to get her tested."

"Tested for what?" I asked.

"Bipolar disorder." He said.

"What?" I said.

"Our Nan had it. She used to stay with us because she was too sick to take care of herself and she would go through severe mood swings. Bouncing off the walls, and singing, and dancing. She was like the fucking energizer bunny, and than in one night, she would get severely depressed. She wouldn't get out of bed for weeks on end, and once she tried to kill herself." He explained and I couldn't believe it. "We decided that we needed to get Clary tested and if she did have it, to get her on medication as soon as possible."

"Julian said she was in a special place." I said and he nodded.

"She was admitted into a mental institution to get treated." Jon said and my jaw dropped.

"When is she getting out?" I asked.

"A couple days before school starts." Jon said and I nodded. "Sebastian is there right now visiting. I can take you tomorrow." He said and I nodded.

"That'd be great." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we were kinda freaking out about it here, and just trying to get her the help she needed." Jon said and I nodded.

"I understand. It's just a lot to process." I said and he nodded. "I have to get home, but thanks for telling me." I said and he nodded once more.

I got in my car and made my way back to the house in shock. I couldn't believe all that happened when I was gone. I should have stayed here, and been with her. I should have been taking care of her. When I walked into the house I was surprised to see Alec sitting in the living room.

"I thought you were going back to school this morning." I said and he shook his head.

"Mom wanted me to talk to you. Convince you to stop hanging out with that Morgenstern girl." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alec." I said

"I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm kinda seeing someone." He said and I looked at him with confusion.

"Why wouldn't you tell us? What's her name?" I asked and he sighed.

"It's not a girl." He said, as he looked embarrassed.

"Okay, so what's his name?" I asked not caring in the slightest that he was gay.

"Magnus Bane." He said and I nodded. "He's a cop, and he's had to deal with the Morgenstern's on more than one occasions. I've heard stories man, that family has serious issues."

"Not you too Alec." I said. "Look, I know they have issues, and I know that this town has something against them, but I refuse to believe everything that they say." I explained. "I like Clary, a lot, and I don't care if that makes me the talk of the town, or ruins what ever reputation I have. I want to be happy, and she makes me happy."

"I'm not here to stand in your way." Alec explained. "I was just doing what mom asked, and clearly I haven't convinced you, so I'm gonna head back to school now." He said and I laughed. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks man." I said and he nodded. He walked out and I made it up to my room and took a seat on my bed. I never planned on abandoning Clary when things got rough, and especially now that she was sick, I wasn't going to leave her when she needed me most. That was a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

 **Hopefully you all are liking it as much as I am! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Clary POV:**

I was finally being released and I couldn't be happier that I was getting out of this place. I understood why I needed to be in here, but I just couldn't wait to get back with my family, and of course Jace. He had some to visit me a couple times and it was really sweet, and something that I never expected but was glad that happened. He was being incredibly sweet about everything and it was nice to have someone other than my siblings care about me.

I walked out of the facility and Jace was leaning against his car. I was surprised that Sebastian and Jonathan agreed to let him get me, but I wasn't complaining. I smiled and walked over to him where he scooped me up into his arms. I couldn't explain the feeling of being held in his arms, other than it just felt right. When he put me down he connected his lips to mine, and I missed this feeling so much, even if we'd only kissed a couple times before he left and this whole thing happened, I already knew I was hooked.

"Hey." I finally said and he laughed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm still getting used to the medicine." I explained and he nodded. "But hopefully my body gets used to them."

"Let's get you home." He said and I smiled.

"Can you actually take me to Simon's? I haven't seen him since I was admitted and I feel like I owe him an explanation." I said and he nodded. I got in the car and we drove to Simon's. When I got out I looked up at his house and took a deep breath. I walked up to his door and knocked. When it opened there stood Simon.

"Oh my god." He said before picked me up and swinging me around. "You're alive." He said and I laughed.

"Of course." I said and we pulled apart.

"I kept calling, and even went to your house, but Sebastian and Jonathan wouldn't tell me anything." He said.

"I know. That's my fault. I wanted to tell you myself." I said.

"Where did you disappear too?" He asked.

"I was in a mental institution getting treatment for bipolar disorder." I said and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." He said. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better. I'm still getting used to all the medication and everything." I said and he nodded. "I'm sorry you were worrying this whole time, but I felt like I needed to be the one to tell you."

"I totally get it." Simon said and I smiled. "I'd love to stay and catch up, but I have band practice in 20 minutes." He said and I smiled.

"Of course. We'll have plenty of time during the school year." I said and he smiled.

"Glad you're okay Clare." He said and I nodded. He gave me a quick hug before darting to his car and driving away. I made my way back to where Jace was waiting.

"I take it he took the news well." Jace said and I laughed.

"He did, but Simon has always been super understanding, I mean, he's still friends with me." I said and Jace smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off.

"So this is the infamous Clary Morgenstern that dug her claws into my son." Mrs. Lightwood said and I knew this would be a problem.

"Maryse." Jace said.

"I told you to stay away from her Jace. I even told Alec to tell you. They're trouble. The whole family is." She said.

"I'm right here." I said. "You can stop pretending like I don't exist."

"How did you do it?" She asked. "How did you fool him into your trap?" She said in such a condescending voice.

"First, I didn't trick him. I warned him to stay away. I warned him that this could be a terrible idea but he didn't listen to me." I said.

"You should have tried harder." She said.

"What did you want me to do?" I asked. "He was persistent, and we both agreed we would do what we felt was best for us, not anyone else."

"You're only going to take him down with you." She said. "He has a bright future, I don't want you ruining that."

"The last thing I would do is ruin his future." I said. "Don't assume I'm out to get everyone. My family might have quite the reputation, but it's idiots like you, who believe them all, who really suffer the most in this situation."

"Did you just….?" She said but I was done talking.

"I'll see you at school?" I asked Jace cutting her off.

"Of course. Want me to pick you up?" He asked and I nodded before kissing him quick and walking away. I wasn't going to let her talk shit right to my face. I knew she was Jace's parent, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her get away with it.

 **Jace POV:**

"Seriously Maryse?" I asked. "You couldn't have just minded your own business."

"She called me an idiot." She said almost in a state of disbelief.

"And I don't blame her." I said and she glared at me. "You're believing what everyone else is saying instead of getting to know her personally. Until you know what her life is like, don't make assumptions based on rumors." I said and I walked into the house. Maryse may have interrupted Clary and I's discussion, but I was simply glad she was out and going to be going back to school and getting better.

 **Time Jump – Beginning of Senior Year**

 **Jace POV:**

I pulled up to Clary's house and texted her that I was there. The door opened a minute later and out walked Clary. She was dressed in her normal black clothes with her combat boots on and a pack of cigarettes in her hand. She got into the car and gave me a quick kiss.

"Good morning." I said and she smiled.

"Morning." She said. "Do you have a no smoking policy in your car?" She asked.

"I prefer not too." I said and she nodded. "I just don't want it to get into the seats." I explained.

"I totally get it. I'll just wait until we get to school." She said and I nodded. I drove the way to school and parked next to Izzy. She was standing over with Simon. I got out and over to Clary's side and opened the door for her. She got out and it was almost like the whole schoolyard went mute. We looked around and everyone was staring at us. "Got a problem?" Clary called out and everyone looked away and went back to their separate conversation, which probably revolved around us. She got on the hood of my car and I joined her as she handed me a cigarette.

"Well, cats out of the bag." I said as I blew the smoke out.

"I mean, it was destined to happen eventually." She said and I laughed.

"And you don't mind?" I asked.

"No. Do you?" She asked and I smiled and shook my head. "Than who gives a fuck what they think." She said and I laughed. The school bell rang and Clary and I hopped off the car and put our cigarettes out. I reached my hand out and Clary happily took it and we walked into school together ignoring all the stares and whispers. This might be a long year but I wasn't here to please everyone. I was here to please Clary and please myself, and that's what I was going to focus on, plus school and football.

 **Time Jump – End of Day**

 **Jace POV:**

I was at my locker when Clary appeared next to me. I leaned down and kissed her quick before grabbing the rest of the books.

"I'm going to Simon's today." She said and I nodded. "You have practice right?" She asked.

"Yup. I won't be home until about 5:30." I said and she nodded.

"Meet you on the roof?" She asked and I laughed.

"Sounds good." I said as we exited the school. Simon and Izzy were both standing by his van talking.

"I should probably go before they decide to leave without me." Clary said and I laughed. I gave her another quick kiss before she ran off to them and I made my way to the locker room. When I opened the door the whole locker room went quite.

"Is there a problem?" I asked and they all just looked away except Jordan.

"I thought I told you to stay away." He said.

"A lot of people told me too." I said. "Doesn't mean I was going to listen."

"Clearly." He said. "It's your own funeral man."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I put my stuff down.

"Nothing with Clary ever has a happy ending." He said. "Don't be surprised when this little fling ends." He said and he walked away. I looked around and I could see the guys peaking glances and trying to keep their voices down with I still heard the whispers.

"Keep talking, and I'll kick your teeth in." I said and they all just looked away. I got ready for practice and was ready to take my aggression out on the field. I wasn't upset that they thought I was making a mistake, or that they were whispering. I was upset because they were all the same. Believe the rumors, and not taking the time to get to know Clary and that was just a shitty thing to do.

 **Time Jump – End Of Practice**

 **Clary POV:**

I was sitting on the roof smoking a cigarette when I saw Jace's window open, and he made his way onto the roof. I climbed the tree and made my way over to him. I took a seat next to him and handed him a cigarette.

"You look stressed." I said and he took a huge hit.

"Practice was brutal." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The guys just kept talking shit about us." He said and I felt horrible.

"I knew this would happen Jace." I said.

"Hey, I don't regret it if that's what you're thinking." He said and I looked at him. "I wasn't upset that they were whispering or anything, I'm upset because if they just took the time to get to know you without the biased of the rumors, thy would come to realize that you're amazing, and that's what upsets me."

"Are you sure?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course." He said and I smiled. "Have you taken your medicine?" He asked after a moment and it was nice that he cared.

"Yup." I said and he smiled. We laid on his roof, smoking, and talking until the sun went down and I needed to be home. Today was just a snapshot of what the rest of the year was going to be like, and I was ready, and I hoped that Jace was as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **This story is going to be way shorter than my other stories but I will still make it complete and interesting! I just know where I want to take it, and where I want to end it, and I know it won't pass 15 chapters, and I hope you're all okay with that because it has an ending that I'm happy about, and I think it's a nice short story that still gives you all the feels, and all the conflict we all love! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was getting so incredibly tired of my medicine, and I just decided to see how I would feel without it. I haven't taken it in some time and I could definitely feel the difference but I knew that was just my body getting used to being without it, and I was glad that I was going to go back to my normal self without the worry of taking it and being dependent on it. I heard a honk and when I opened the front door Jace was waiting outside for me. I grabbed my backpack and headed towards his car. When I opened the door I got in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good morning." He said and I smiled. "You take your medicine?" He asked and I was actually incredibly annoyed that he asked me so many times a day. Like he isn't my caretaker, he's my boyfriend and he should trust me.

"Nope." I said and he looked at me.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want too." I said. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"You were never on time before me, I think we can risk it because I want to know why you aren't taking your medicine." He said.

"Because I don't like being dependent on it." I said honestly. "Can you just please be my boyfriend and not my care giver. I'm 18 years old. I don't need a babysitter."

"Clary." He said but I cut him off.

"I'll walk to school if you don't start driving this second." I said and he sighed and started the car. The drive to school was silent, but not the confortable silence I'm used too, this was an uneasy silence, and I didn't like it.

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I was sitting outside waiting for Clary to come out so we could go to school when Jonathan walked out. I got out of my car and made my way to him.

"Hey Jace. Clary should be out soon." Jon said.

"I want to talk to you actually." I said. "Clary hasn't been taking her medicine."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"I ask her every morning if she's taken them, and about a week ago she told me she stopped but I was giving her time to get back on them, but she hasn't. I'm worried about her." I explained.

"I'll talk to her. If I need too, we'll have an intervention." Jon said and I nodded. I started walking back to my car when Clary walked out.

"What are you doing out of the car?" She asked.

"Just wanted to catch up with Jon." I said and she nodded. I opened her car door before getting in the drivers side. I drove us to school in silence because since she stopped taking her medicine most of our conversations turned into fights, and I didn't want to fight. I wanted Clary to be healthy, and if telling her brothers, and having them help her get back on her medicine helped her, that's what I needed to do.

 **Time Jump – Three Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

To say things around the house were tense would be an understatement. Valentine was released from jail yesterday, and already balls deep in alcohol, claiming a week in the slammer is an alcoholics worst nightmare. I was still off my medicine and felt completely fine. I had some mood swings but nothing I couldn't pass off as PMS or just stress. Today I had a terrible headache though, so I left school early, and when I walked into the house I was greeted with a sight I never thought I'd see.

"Jonathan Morgenstern, how fucking dare you." I said as Jonathan looked up and our eyes locked.

"I'm weak Clary." He said as he went back to snorting lines.

"After everything we've been through with Jocelyn's addiction, you decide to follow in her footsteps?" I asked as I threw my bag on the ground.

"Nobody was supposed to be home. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had a headache, and wanted to come home." I said.

"Because you aren't taking your medication." He said and my jaw dropped.

"How did you….?"

"Jace told me." Jonathan said before I could finish my question.

"That little prick." I muttered to myself.

"He's worried about you." Jonathan said.

"Yea, well I can take care of myself." I said defensively.

"You're lucky someone cares that much about you." Jonathan said.

"Can you stop fucking snorting and throw that shit away?" I yelled.

"You know how much I paid for this?" He said as he gestured to the counter.

"Probably our electricity bill money." I said as I looked over to the jar, which was empty. "Is cocaine really more important than lights?" I asked.

"I'm weak." He said once again and I shook my head.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you Jon." I said and he hung his head.

"I won't tell if you won't." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I won't tell anyone you haven't been taking your medication if you don't tell anyone I'm doing coke." He said. "You know Seb will haul your ass right back to the institution and Jace will be right behind him."

"Fine." I said after a moment. I knew he was right, and I really didn't want to go back there. "But I am still disappointed in you."

"As am I dear sister. That medication was stabilizing you. Without it, you're a loose cannon." He said.

"You don't know the first thing about how I feel." I said and he shrugged.

"Maybe not, but I watched Nan go through it, and it wasn't pretty." He said and I didn't reply. "Just be careful."

"You too Jon." I said and he nodded. The cocaine was now gone and Jon looked elated.

"I'm going to a club tonight. Don't wait up." He said. I sighed and made my way upstairs. I was so annoyed with Jon and Jace. How dare Jace tell my brother my personal information. That wasn't his news to tell, or any of his fucking business to be honest, and how dare Jon take after Jocelyn. He knew the consequences, and this was on him.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

I was sleeping and my phone kept buzzing. I assumed it was Jace because I had ignored him all day because after I found out he told Jon about not taking my medication, I was pissed. After about the 5th call I finally answered.

"What?" I yelled into my phone.

"Your name was on his speed dial. You're Jon's sibling right?" The man on the other end said.

"Yes. Is he alright?" I asked.

"He's coked out of his mind at this club. We need you to pick him up, or we're calling the cops." He said.

"I'll be right there. Which club?" I asked.

"Pandemonium." He said. I hung up, put my clothes on and went to Seb and Jon's shared room.

"Seb. Wake up." I said as I poked him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Jon went to a club tonight, and someone there called and said he's coked out of his mind." I said and Sebastian shot up.

"He's what?" He yelled.

"Coked up." I said.

"Ugh. When did he even start using?" He asked as he grabbed his jeans and jacket.

"No idea." I said.

"Get Aline, ask her to watch the kids." Seb said and I nodded before running downstairs and over to my neighbors house and knocked on the door. A moment later it opened.

"What can I do for you?" Aline asked, and I was super thankful that she was always willing to watch Emma and Julian when need be.

"Seb and I have to go pick up Jon, can you watch Em and Jules?" I asked and she smiled.

"Sure." She said. She grabbed her coat and followed me back over to my house. When we walked in Sebastian was standing ready.

"I called Jace." He said.

"You what?" I said utterly annoyed.

"I'm gonna need her hauling Jon out of that club, and no offense, but you aren't strong or tall enough to help." He said and I huffed. I minute later there was a knock on the door and it opened and there stood Jace.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Jon is coked out of his mind at a club. We have to go get him otherwise he's going to jail." I informed him and he nodded.

"Mind if we take your car dude?" Seb asked.

"Not at all." Jace said and Sebastian ran out of the house. I went to leave as well until Jace blocked me. "Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked.

"Because you fucking told Jon about me not taking my medication." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Because it's important Clary. Not taking it is messing up your moods." Jace said. "I can tell when you're in the middle of a mood swing and you can't blame it on your period or stress every single time. People are starting to believe you bleed 24/7." Jace said.

"Why don't you just stay out of my business?" I hissed back.

"Because you're my girlfriend, and I care about you." He said.

"Yo, you two coming?" We heard Seb yell.

"Be right out." I called back . "Drop this Jace. Right now." I said. I walked past him, and made my way out to Seb and Jace followed.

We got to the club and were let in immediately after we talked to the bouncer. We made our way over to the bar to find Jon completely passed out.

"You here for Jon?" The bartender said.

"Yea. Are you the one who called?" I asked.

"Yup." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you for calling." I said and he smiled back.

"No problem, just keep an eye out for him. Coke is no joke." He said and I laughed.

"What's going on?" I heard from behind me and I saw Jace and Seb holding Jon up.

"He made a pun, it was funny." I said and they nodded. I turned back towards the bartender and gave him a nice smile. "Thank you again for calling." I said and he nodded before I started leading Jace and Sebastian out of the club. We got back to the car and Seb and Jace threw Jon in the back. We got in the car and started driving back to our house. once we got there Seb and Jace grabbed Jon and brought him in the house where they threw him on the couch.

"Thank for the help man." Seb said and Jace and him shook hands.

"No problem." Jace said. "When did he start using?" He asked.

"Hell if I know." Seb said and Jon woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Home. You fucking got kicked out of the club for being coked out of your mind asshole." I said as I kicked his shoe.

"You have no room to talk miss. 'I'm not taking my medication anymore'." Jon said and I knew I was in deep shit.

"You're what?" Sebastian yelled.

"Thank a lot ass." I said to Jon and he fell back on the couch. "You too." I said as I pointed to Jace.

"They both knew?" Sebastian yelled.

"I told Jon I was worried about her, and he told me he was going to take care of it almost a month ago." Jace said.

"You've been off your meds for a month?" Sebastian said.

"More like 2." I said because there was no point in lying now.

"Are you fucking serious? That's going to screw you up Clare." Sebastian said.

"No, taking them was screwing me up. I didn't feel like myself." I said.

"Clary." Sebastian said. "We're going back to the clinic tomorrow and getting you back on your meds." I opened my mouth to speak when he held his hand up. "No discussion." He said and I growled.

"Fuck you." I said to Seb. "Fuck all of you. I'm a fucking adult, I can make my own fucking decisions." I said. "I don't need care givers. I need my brothers, and my boyfriend. I'm not a little girl."

"You're not taking your diagnosis seriously." Sebastian said.

"Who says I'm not? Just because I don't take my medication because I don't feel like myself on them doesn't mean I'm not taking my disease seriously. I understand what I have, and I know what I'm going through. None of you do. You might have seen Nan go through it, but you don't know how the fuck I'm feeling." I said as I stormed upstairs. I was through being told what to do. I pick up my bag and started packing clothes. I wasn't going back to that clinic. I was leaving and there wasn't shit anyone could do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but it's pretty important, and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Jace POV:**

"Anything?" I asked as I walked into the Morgenstern house.

"Nothing. I have no idea where she is." Sebastian said.

"She couldn't have gone far right?" I asked.

"Clary is determined." Sebastian explained. "There is no telling what she's going through, especially since her mood swings are so unpredictable."

"This is all my fault." I said. "I shouldn't have pushed her."

"No. You should have. She thinks that taking her medication is optional, but it's not. Her symptoms are going to get worse if she continues to neglect proper treatment. The meds might make her feel shitty now, but once she stabilizes, she'll feel better. She's just not giving them enough time."

"If anything it's my fault." Jon said. "She caught me snorting coke off the counter the night I went to that club. I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone she wasn't taking her meds, if she didn't tell anyone I was doing coke." Jon explained. "I shouldn't have done that, but I was weak and I wanted to continue to take the drugs."

"What the fuck Jon." Sebastian yelled. "What the fuck ever about the drugs, but Clary needs to be medicated."

"I know, but I was already high when we made the deal, and I just wanted to go meet with my dealer to get more." Jon said. "I wasn't thinking."

"Who is your dealer?" Sebastian asked.

"Luke." Jon said quietly.

"Seriously? You went to Jocelyn's old dealer?" Sebastian said and he sounded pissed.

"I knew where he was, and I knew he'd give me stuff." Jon said. "I'm not proud of it Seb, I really am not proud of how low I sank, but after Clary is found I'm going to check myself into a facility and get clean and start over."

"Good." Sebastian said.

"What can we do to find Clary?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked.

"She'll come back when she's ready." Jon said. "Clary is stubborn as fuck. Everything will be done on her terms, and we just have to accept that." I nodded and left the house. I couldn't believe Clary had been missing for two weeks, and all I could do was wait around and hope she came back. It was a shitty feeling, and I hated every minute of it.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I heard something outside and when I walked to my window I saw Clary standing in front of my house. I immediately ran down and opened the door and our eyes locked. Her normally bright greens eyes were dulled and she looked drained.

"Where have you been?" I asked as Clary stood at the foot of the stairs to my porch.

"Around." She simply said.

"You scared me half to death Clary." I said as I walked towards her. "You can't just up and leave like that."

"You aren't my caretaker." She spat back.

"But I am your boyfriend." I said and she scoffed.

"You still want that title? After everything you've had to deal with, you still want to be with me?" She asked.

"Of course I do." I said. "I love you Clary."

"You've barely been acting like it." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily. "I've been taking care of you for months."

"Exactly. You've been taking care of me. Like I'm wounded and need to be fixed." She yelled. "Well, I don't need to be fixed. I may be crazy, but I am who I am. You need to stop trying to fix what isn't broken." She said.

"Clary." I said but she put her hand up and I stopped talking.

"I can't do this anymore Jace." She said.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked.

"Yea." She said.

"Clary, don't do this." I said as I felt my heart breaking.

"I need a boyfriend who is going to love every part of me. Not try to fix the parts he doesn't like. And you deserve someone you think is already in prime condition, not used." She said as she backed away.

"I want you Clary." I said.

"You think that now, but in reality, I think I may have been a rebellious phase. Something you knew your parents wouldn't approve of." She said. "We're too different Jace, and in the end, you weren't supposed to end up with a girl from the south side."

"I don't care that you're from the south side and your family is totally fucked up. I want you Clary." I said.

"Goodbye Jace." She said and she walked away.

"Clary!" I called after her but she just kept walking. "Clary!" I called again before she disappeared into an ally.

"What's with all the yelling Jace?" I heard from behind me and I saw my whole family standing there.

"Clary just broke up with me." I said.

"It was about time." Maryse said. "That girl was trouble."

"I love her." I said and it caught everyone off guard. "And I just lost her." I said.

"There will be other girls." Maryse said.

"I don't want other girls." I said as I looked back at the direction Clary went. "I want her, and maybe if you guys acted like you were fucking happy for me, and willing to get to know her, she wouldn't have dumped me."

"Jace, she a troubled girl. I mean, she has an extensive record." Maryse said and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't know the first thing about her." I yelled. "You have no idea what she goes through on a daily basis, or how much shit she deals with every single day." I yelled. "You kept your noses stuck so far up in the air that I'm impressed they don't bleed more often." I said as I started to calm down. "She was the first person who I've truly felt connected with in my whole life, sure she has some issues, and her family is completely fucking nuts, but she makes me happy, and she understands me." I said. "And I just lost that. So yea, she might be a troubled girl from the south side, but if you took the time to look past that, and got to know who she truly is, you'd see that where she lives, and the trouble she's gotten into aren't the only two things that define her character." I said as I took a deep breath. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Robert shouts as I walk away.

"I don't know, but I can't be around you guys right now." I yelled back as I continued walking. Tonight had been a nightmare, and the only person I want to be with, doesn't want to be with me. Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **Again, short chapter, but very informational. Hope you all are enjoying! Leave me a review so I know what you like and how you feel! :)**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Time Jump – End Of Senior Year**

 **Clary POV:**

I avoided Jace like the plague at school, which means that I didn't spend as much time with Simon either considering they're neighbors. Sebastian had convinced me to get on my meds, and try them out for a full year before giving up, and if after a year I still felt the same about being medicated than he wasn't going to force me again. I was super appreciative of that, and was willing to try it out and see what would happen.

In the end, I probably shouldn't have taken myself off them, and I knew Jace and my brothers were only looking out for my best interest, but the way they went about it was something that I couldn't get past, and that's what really was the deal breaker for me. I couldn't have someone treating me like a fragile piece of glass that was going to crack at any moment. I needed someone to love all aspects of me, and if someone couldn't, than I was content on my own.

School was finally over, and I had the diploma in my hand and I was officially done. I couldn't even explain how amazing it felt to be done school. I could finally help around the house more, and we certainly needed it with Jon in rehab. I was glad that he was going to be getting the treatment he needed and going to clean himself up. We all knew the consequences of drugs thanks to Jocelyn, and we didn't want that for him, and the fact that he knows better is really good.

"Clary, I'm really proud of you." Emma said once we got home.

"Thanks sweet pea." I said and she hugged my legs.

"We're all proud of you." We heard and when I turned around Jocelyn was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pushed Emma behind me.

"I came to visit my kids." She said.

"You have no right to us." I said. "You left us. Drugs were more important."

"I wasn't in my right mind. I'm better now." She said and I laughed.

"You'll never be better Jocelyn. You're an addict. You will always be an addict." I said and her eyes got dark.

"You don't know the first thing about me." She said.

"Because you fucking left." I yelled. "You don't get to come back here and finally decide to be a parent. We're doing fine without you."

"You want me right Emma?" She said.

"Don't talk to her." I hissed.

"She's my daughter." Jocelyn said.

"Like hell. You left a week after she was born. You don't get to call yourself a mother." I said.

"Fine, you don't want me here." She said and I nodded. "This isn't going to be the end of me. I'm coming back." She said as she exited the house. I took a few deep breaths.

"Emma, can you go upstairs with Julian while I talk to Seb?" I asked and she nodded and ran up the stairs. Once she was gone I looked at Sebastian. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

"I don't know but she isn't going anywhere near Emma and Julian." He said and I nodded. "Plus, Jon gets out soon, and he'll be here to help out more."

"I can't wait until he's back. I miss him." I said and Seb smiled.

"So do I." He said. "Now, what are we going to do to celebrate your graduation?" He asked.

"We don't have to do anything." I said and he laughed.

"Nonsense." Seb said. "You graduated. That's more than Jon and I did. We're doing something,"

"Okay, but nothing crazy." I said.

"Why don't we get Simon, and we grab dinner. I know you've been avoiding Jace since the breakup, and that includes Simon." Seb said.

"Yea. I think that would be nice." I said and he smiled. We walked out to the terribly beat up car that Seb bought recently and made our way to Simon's. I didn't want to get out, so I stayed in the car while Sebastian went to the door. I looked out my window and I spotted Jace sitting on the roof. Our eyes met but I immediately looked away. I didn't want to deal with him. Plain and simple. When Seb returned with Simon we left and I felt like I could breath again. It would be easier with summer and everything. He was going to college in the fall, and he would be gone and that eliminated the possibility of him being around and running into him, which was good to know.

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jon was getting out and we were all waiting outside the facility to see him. I was incredibly excited for him to come home and be himself again. When the gates finally opened and Jon walked out, it took everything in me not to run into his arms. He finally got closer and I couldn't take the distance anymore. I ran into his arms and he caught me.

"It's so good to have you back Jon." I said and he laughed.

"It's good to be back and sober." He said and I smiled. "How was your graduation?" He asked.

"Fine. I'm just glad to be done." I said and he nodded.

"Ready to go home?" Seb asked.

"So ready." Jon said and we laughed and got into the car. When we got home everything felt right. Jon was there, Seb was there, Emma and Julian were laughing, Valentine was passed out on the floor, and Jocelyn was nowhere to be found. Everything was normal again, and I didn't realize how much I missed normal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **Well, this one was tough to write, but necessary. Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Time Jump – Two and A Half Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It has been a horrible year, and even saying that is an understatement. Jocelyn was coming around more frequently, but only because she's hoping we will give her money to buy more drugs. Valentine is in jail for the 10th time, but he'll be there for about 2 years this time, and Jonathan fell off the wagon again. He said he needed a release and found comfort in drugs. I never thought I'd see the day, especially since Jocelyn is our mother and he knows how destructive they can be. As for me, I've been on my medication for almost 2 years now, and I finally feel stable. My emotions aren't running haywire and I feel like a functioning person, which is new for me. Emma and Julian are thriving the best they can, but it's still hard living here. I was pulled out of my head when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this the Morgenstern residence?" The man on the other end asked.

"Who's asking?" I asked.

"My name is Meliorn, and I'm from Alicante Hospital." He said.

"If you're calling in regards to Jocelyn Morgenstern, just forget about it. We don't care." I said.

"I'm calling about Jonathan." He said and my heart stopped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There is no easy way to say this, but Jonathan was found in Clave River today." He said and my eyes instantly filled with tears. "We did everything we could to save him." He said and my heart shattered. "We need someone to identify the body." I dropped the phone and ran.

I had no idea where I was going, but I couldn't be there. My brother, my amazing brother was dead, and nothing in the world made sense to me at this point. My parents have been doing drugs for my whole life and they're still around. Jonathan does drugs for a couple years and ends up in a river. Life is a fucking joke. When I finally stopped running I realized that I was in front of the one persons house who I never expected to be at again. Jace. I hadn't spoken to him since I ended things, and I tried to keep it that way. Being around him wouldn't give him the chance to move on, and he deserved to move on.

It was like I couldn't stop myself. Like my feet were telling me that I needed to be here. I needed to be with him. I slowly made my way up to the door. I knocked before I could convince myself to leave, or ever go next door and knock on Simon's door. When it finally opened there stood Jace.

"Clary?" He asked. "What are you doing here? And where is your coat? It's the middle of January."

"I didn't know where else to go." I said.

"Come in." He said and I walked inside.

"Is your family here?" I asked.

"No." He said and I nodded. I knew they didn't like me. They weren't particularly subtly about it. "What's wrong?"

"Jonathan." I choked out but I just couldn't contain it any longer. He pulled me into him and I melted in the safe arms that I know and love and I just let emotion fill me. After what seemed like forever I finally pulled away from him, and I immediately missed him.

"What happened with Jonathan?" He asked as he whipped the tears from my cheeks.

"He's dead." I said.

"How?" Jace asked.

"He fell off the wagon. Remember when he got super drugged up that one time and it took you and Sebastian to get him out of that club?" I asked and he simply nodded. "Well, he's been using again, and I guess he got too carried away again, and ended up in Clave River."

"I'm so sorry Clary." Jace said. "I can't imagine what your family is going trough."

"I'm the only one that knows. After I found out I just ran." I said. "They need someone to identify the body."

"Sebastian can take care of that Clary." He said and I shook my head.

"I don't want anyone to know until I'm sure it's him." I said and he nodded. "I really don't know why I'm here." I said as I took a couple steps back from him, feeling like I didn't belong anymore.

"Clary." He said but I cut him off.

"You have a life again, and way better things to do than help me with my problems. I should have just knocked on Simon's door." I rambled.

"Clary." He said again but I wasn't done.

"You have no reason to help me. I broke up with you. You have every right to just kick my ass out of your house and never see me again..." I was interrupted when Jace slammed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but whimper. I've never felt more at home than I do than when I'm with him, and I didn't know how much I missed his touch, his smell, his warmth. When he pulled away, our eyes locked and he smiled.

"You will never, and have never been a burden to me." Jace said. "I'll admit, I might have been a little overbearing with you before." He said and I laughed. "But that's only because the only thing that mattered to me was your heath, and I was willing to do anything I could to make sure you were healthy."

"I was so out of line with you before." I said and he shook his head.

"You weren't." Jace said. "You were feeling things pretty intensely. I don't blame you for blowing up at me."

"You should." I said. "I just didn't have any control over my emotions. I would go from 0-100 in a matter of seconds, and I couldn't control it."

"I know. That's what the medicine was for." Jace said. "Have you been taking it?" He asked, and I couldn't help but smile because he still cared.

"For two years straight." I said and he smiled proudly. "I feel normal again. Like how I did before the symptoms started."

"That's amazing Clary." He said.

"I should probably go identify the body." I said after a few moment of silence.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked.

"You'd do that?" I asked and he laughed.

"I'd do anything for you Clary. You should know that much." He said.

"Still?" I asked.

"Always." He said and I smiled. "Come on, let's not prolong this."

We got to the hospital and Jace held my hand the entire time. I was incredibly nervous to see the body. The majority knew that it was Jonathan, but I couldn't help but hold a little hope that it wasn't. I walked up to the nurses station and cleared my throat.

"How can I help you two today?" The woman asked.

"I got a call that said my brother was here and I needed to identify the body." I said.

"Name?" She asked.

"Jonathan Morgenstern." I said. She started typing before picking up the phone.

"She's here, want me to send her down?" She said and nodded before hanging up the phone. "The morgue is in the basement. Dr. Court will meet you down there." She said and I nodded. Jace and I made it to the elevator and I don't know what it was but I couldn't press the button so Jace had too. When the elevator finally got to the basement floor I took a deep breath.

"Morgenstern?" He asked and I nodded. "Follow me." He said as he turned around. Jace and I followed him into the room where a body was covered in a white cloth. I stood next to him while the doctor was on the other side. "Let me know when you're ready." He said. I took a deep breath than looked up at Jace who gave me a reassuring smiling.

"I'm ready." I said. The doctor nodded and pulled the cloth back and I lost it. "Jonny." I said as I felt my knees give out but strong arms embraced me and held me up. I continued to cry knowing that I'd never see my brother again.

"Can you cover him up?" I heard Jace ask. My head was buried in his chest as I felt him making circles on my lower back in an attempt to calm me down. "Clary?" I heard him ask after some time. "I think we should let your brother know."

"How am I going to tell him?" I asked through light sobs.

"You tell him what you know, and you both grieve together." He said and I nodded. "It'll be tough, but you have each other. Utilize that." He explained and I nodded once again. "Come on. Let's get you home." He said. He took my hand in his and we walked out of the morgue leaving my brother all alone on the steel slab.

When Jace drove me home we sat in his car for a little while in silence. I didn't know what to do, or what the protocol was for interacting with your ex that you already made out with once today. I looked over at Jace and he seemed to be gauging my reaction to him leaning in. I started to lean in and our lips touched, and I felt at home once again. When we pulled apart I couldn't get the smile off my face.

"Let me know if you need anything." He said and I nodded. I opened the door and looked at my house and took a deep breath. I walked in and Sebastian was in the kitchen making something. It was still early, so I assumed that he was making breakfast for the kids. I walked into the kitchen and he turned around and sighed.

"I thought you disappeared again." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"No. I had to do something at the hospital." I said and he looked at me.

"What the fuck did Jocelyn do now?" He asked.

"It wasn't Jocelyn." I said.

"Than who?" He asked.

"Jon." I said and I started crying again.

"What happened to Jon Clare?" Sebastian asked.

"He didn't make it." I said and Seb pulled me into a hug.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They found him in Clave River. He was coked out again, and there was nothing they could do." I sobbed out. "I went to the hospital to identify the body."

"You should have woken me up." Seb said. "You shouldn't of had to do that alone."

"I wasn't alone." I said and he looked confused. "I went with Jace."

"What?" He asked and I laughed.

"After the call I just ran. I was shocked and upset and I just had to get out of this house. I found myself in front of his house and before I could do anything I knocked. He let me in and I just cried and told him what happened. I didn't want to tell you until I knew it was Jon, and it is."

"This sucks." Seb said and I laughed at the simplicity of the statement but oh how accurate it was.

"I know." I said.

"We'll plan a funeral for sometime this week. He deserves to be buried properly." Seb said and I nodded. "Go get some sleep. You look exhausted." He said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead before I went upstairs. I didn't want to be alone so I crawled into bed with Emma and she cuddled close to me. I just lost a brother, and I had no idea how to handle that.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I was standing in front of the mirror tying my tie when my bedroom door opened. I looked in the mirror and saw Maryse standing there.

"Where are you going Jace?" She asked.

"Jonathan Morgenstern's funeral is today." I said as I continued tying.

"I thought you weren't involved in that family anymore." Maryse said in her normal judgment tone.

"I wasn't. Until Clary showed up last week completely wrecked because her brother just died." I said and she sighed. "Look, I know you don't like that family. I know you think they have a laundry list of issues. But we all do. We all have issues, some more messed up than others, but that doesn't mean we're bad people. Clary is one of the best people I know, and she's been through hell." I said as I saw Maryse's eyes soften. "She needs me today, and I'm going to be there for her, no matter what you say or think." I said as I looked back in the mirror. "I love her, and you might as well start accepting that because I'm not letting her go again." I said. It was quiet for a few minutes until I saw Maryse walking towards me.

"Let me help you with that." She said and it caught me off guard. I turned around and she began tying. "You're a good person Jace. You're loyal, and honest, and selfless, and trustworthy." She said as she finished with my tie. "All I've ever wanted for you was the best, you've had your fair share of bumps in the road." She said and I laughed. "But even I noticed the difference in you when Clary broke up with you." She said and I looked at my shoes. She put her fingers under my chin and lifted it so that our eyes were locked. "She unlocks something in you. Something people long for their whole lives." She said with a smile. "Don't ever let that go again."

"You mean...?" I asked and she smiled.

"I think Clary is incredibly good for you, and I think you're good for her too." She said and I pulled her into a hug. "If the Morgenstern's would like to come back here for lunch after the service, they are more than welcome too."

"Thank you mom." I whispered in her ear. I felt her sigh, but I knew it was a content sigh.

"Go." She said when we pulled apart. "You don't want to be late." She said. I kissed her cheek before walking out of my room to my car. I didn't realize how much I needed her approval until today, but I had it, and you can bet your ass I'm never letting Clarissa Morgenstern out of my life ever again.

I got to the cemetery that Clary told me to meet them at, and found them right away. I walked over to them and pulled Clary into a hug. I hugged Sebastian, Emma and Julian as well. There weren't a lot of people there. Valentine was cuffed with two police officers next to him, one being Magnus and I gave him a polite nod. Their neighbors were there, and a priest and that was it really. I can't imagine anyone really wanting to show up for this, but I don't think that's what they really wanted. They just wanted the people who cared there for him and that's what they got.

"The family told me that Jon wasn't a very religious person, but he needed all the luck he could get." The priest said and I laughed. "I was told that Sebastian was going to speak on behalf of the family." He said and Sebastian nodded. I pulled Clary into my side and she leaned into me, and I heard her sniff.

"Jonathan was a tough one to love." Seb said and everyone laughed. "But man when he loved, he loved hard. There were so many layers to Jonathan that sometimes it was hard to ever truly know the real guy that he was. Especially with all the rumors around this town concerning our family." He said as he looked down. "We aren't bad people." Seb said. "We just got dealt a shitty hand in life, and survived on how we knew we could. I'm not saying we were always right, but the most important thing to Jonathan and me was making sure the kids were okay." He said as he looked at Clary, Emma and Julian. "They were always our top priority. Every school play, science fair, sporting event, Jon always made sure he was there, to show them that they were loved and that even though our parents were shit." He said as he looked at Valentine. "That they were never any less than other kids." Sebastian looked at me and smiled. "Those who took the time to get to know our family know that most of the rumors are completely fabricated, and straight up lies, and we might not have always said it, but Jon and I were grateful you took the time to get to know us. The real us." Seb said and I nodded. "I'm gonna miss him. He was my best friend, my brother, and I can't picture life without him, but I hope that wherever he is, he's doing good."

"Would anyone else like to say a few words?" The priest asked.

"I love you Jonny." Clary said as she pressed her hand to the casket and shed a few tears. Emma put her hand on the casket followed my Julian, and Seb and than me. We stood there for a few minutes before we backed away.

"We will now lower the casket." The priest said and they started cranking. Clary was sobbing and I just held her close. Sebastian picked up Emma who was also crying and I notice Julian trying to be strong, but I pulled him into me anyway and I felt him break. Death was something that was never going to be an easy thing to deal with, and I hated seeing this family go through this, especially with Jon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

 **I know it's kinda short, but I couldn't give it all away! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Clary POV:**

When Jace told us that his mom invited us back to his house for lunch after the service I was shocked. He assured us that Maryse and Robert were going to be on their best behavior, and that if we felt uncomfortable we could leave. I was nervous because I've already had a run in with Maryse, and it wasn't pleasant. She didn't like me, she made that clear, and I didn't know how she felt about me breaking up with Jace, and walking into uncharted territory wasn't something I was used too, and that scared me.

We got to his house and we walked in and heard lower chatter. Jace led us into the kitchen where his whole family was sitting. Once we entered everyone stopped talking and looked towards us. I was surprised to see Simon there, but he got up and made his way over to us and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Clary." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks Si." I said and he pulled away from me. He made his way back over to Izzy. Maryse stood up and smiled at us.

"We're sorry for your lose." I said.

"Really?" I asked because I just didn't want to deal with bullshit today.

"I really am." She said. "Losing someone is never easy, and I can't imagine what it must be like to lose a brother." She said.

"It sucks. That's how it feels." I said and she nodded.

"Retract the claws Clarissa." Sebastian said. "They welcomed us into their home, no need to get snippy."

"She has ever right to be snippy. I'm afraid I wasn't too polite during our first meeting." Maryse said.

"You mean when you told me my family was worthless, and not worth your families time?" I said and she looked down.

"I shouldn't have said anything like that." She said. "I was allowing others to contort my feelings towards your family when I should have gotten the chance to know you personally."

"You said some pretty messed up stuff." I said and she nodded.

"I know. And I'm not asking for your forgiveness." She said. "But you are important to Jace, and Jace is important to us." She explained. "And if Jace tells me that you are a good, and trustworthy family, I believe him."

"I'm not mad at you." I said after a minute, and it seemed to catch her off guard. "If I was mad at every person who thought my family was trash, damn would I be mad like 24/7 at the entire town." I said with a laugh. "Just don't judge a book by its cover next time. Sometimes the outside might be rough, but the content is good inside." She walked over to me hesitantly and pulled me into a hug slowly. I was surprised but hugged her back regardless.

"Thank you." She said and I smiled.

"No problem." I said. "By the way, this is my family. This is my older brother Sebastian, my little brother Julian, and my little sister Emma." I explained.

"It's wonderful to meet you all. Max here is close to your age." She said as she pointed to the little boy. "Max sweetie, why don't you take Julian and show him the basement." Max walked over and guided Julian out of the room. Emma walked over to Jace who picked her up and we all got settled in the living room. Today was a weird and emotional day, but sitting in this house, in Jace's arms was something I would never take for granted, and I was thankful that he was here for us.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace drive us all home, well not Julian. Max had invited him to stay for a sleepover, and we were more than willing to say yes. He needed something good today. Emma was asleep, so Seb took her inside and was grabbing Julian some stuff so Jace and I waited outside.

"Thank you for today." I said and he smiled.

"No need to thank me." He said.

"But it means a lot to me, and my family." I said.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He said and I smiled.

"Hey you." We heard and we turned around to see a couple men walking towards us. "You Jon's little sister?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" I shot back.

"He owe me money." He said.

"That's not my problem." I said.

"Just tell Jon to give me my money, and I'll leave." He said.

"Jon's dead." I said.

"Than it is your problem." The guy said.

"Look, whatever Jon owes you, we don't have." I said and he held a gun out.

"I want my money." He said.

"And I don't have it." I said.

"Clary." I heard Jace say.

"Well that's too damn bad." The guy said. "Unless you want to make a trade."

"What kind of trade?" I asked.

"A night with you." He said as he licked his lips.

"Ew." I said and his eyes darkened.

"Than give me my money." He said as he raised the gun again.

"What part of I don't have it don't you understand?" I said. The next thing I know there was a loud bang, and I felt something hot burning through my skin.

"Clary!" I heard Jace scream but it sounded muffled like I was under water, and than I was on the ground.

 **Jace POV:**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled and they ran away. "Clary, open your eyes baby. Let me see those emerald greens." I said and her eyes opened slightly.

"Jace." She mumbled.

"I'm here." I said.

"I'm so cold." She said.

"It's okay." I picked up my phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman asked.

"My girlfriend was shot." I said.

"I'll send dispatchers right away." She said and I hung up.

"What the fuck happened?" Seb said as he ran out of the house.

"Jon owed some guys money. Clary told them she didn't have it, and they offered an exchange. A night with her for fulfilling the debt, but Clary said no and he shot her." I explained.

"What the fuck?" Seb said.

"I called 911. They should be here soon." I said and he nodded.

"Jace, I'm so cold." Clary said again.

"You're going to be okay baby. Just hang on. An ambulance is on it's way." I said.

"I'm tired." She said as her eyes closed.

"Don't close your eyes Clary." I said but they shut. "Clary, open those eyes." I said but she was unresponsive. I didn't even hear the sirens because I was so distraught with Clary not waking up. Seb tore me away from her when the EMT's came to help her. When they loaded her into the ambulance and drove away everything hit me.

"Jace, come on. I'll take you to the hospital. But do you mind if I drop Emma off at your house first?" Seb asked and I just shook my head. "Get in your car. I'll get Emma and we'll leave soon." He said and I nodded. He left and I sat in the car thinking about how I might lose Clary. I just got her back, and I might lose her all over again. This time for good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

 **Short, but informational, and I promise the next update will give you all some answers! :)**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Jace POV:**

We were sitting in the waiting room and I couldn't stop pacing. I needed Clary to be okay. I needed her to make it because I couldn't survive another day without her. 3 years was long enough, and I'll be damned if that scumbag takes her from me. Sebastian was sitting in the seats with his head in his hands. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling he just buried his brother a couple hours ago, and now Clary was in the hospital fighting for her life. This family just couldn't catch a break.

Every time I heard the doors open my head shot up, and every time the nurse or the doctor went to a different family my heart broke. I needed to know how Clary was. I needed to know if she was alright, and I needed to see her open her eyes.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?" I heard and I looked up.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

"Your sister needs blood. We don't carry her type in this hospital. Are you a match?" She asked Sebastian.

"Yea. I am." He said and I felt hope reenter my body.

"Would you follow me?" She asked and Seb nodded and looked at me.

"I'll be back." He said and I nodded before he disappeared behind the doors and than I was alone. I finally took a seat in the chairs and rested my head in my hands. She needed blood. That wasn't a good sign, and I didn't know how to comprehend that information.

"Jace?" I heard and when I looked up there stood Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mom told us what happened." Izzy said. "We came as soon as we heard."

"Where is Sebastian?" Simon asked.

"They needed blood for Clary, and apparently they don't carry her type here." I explained.

"Oh yea. Clary does have a strange blood type." Simon said and I simply nodded not really knowing what to say to that.

"You guys don't have to stay. I can call when I know anything else." I said.

"Jace, you need us here." Alec said.

"No. I need Clary." I said. "You three don't even like her." I said as I gestured to Alec, Izzy and Magnus. "Simon is the only one who deserves to be here."

"Jace." Alec said. "I only told you what I did because mom wanted me too. Sure I've heard all the rumors, but I was never going to get in the way of your happiness."

"And I saw how upset you were when she broke up with you." Izzy said. "And it's not that I didn't like her. I just didn't hang out with her because she wasn't the type to get close to anyone. Anyone but you."

"And I mostly dealt with Valentine." Magnus said. "I know that family gets into some shit, but I've always blamed it on the parents. Not the kids."

I simply nodded because I didn't have any energy to deal with them right now. I wanted Clary. I needed Clary, and that's all I wanted to focus on right now. They all took seats, and we sat there and waited for any news about Clary to come to us. The doors opened and I looked up and there stood Sebastian.

"Did they tell you anything?" I asked and he nodded.

"Her heart has stopped 3 different times so far." He said and my heart broke yet again. "They've managed to bring her back all three times, and they are hoping my blood stabilizes her."

"What are her odds?" I asked and he looked at me with sad eyes. "Don't bullshit me Seb."

"It doesn't look good." He said and I sat back down.

It felt like everything was falling apart. I finally got her back, and now she was fighting for her life. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of the shit that she was dealt, but here we are. In the hospital, waiting to be told if she was alive or dead all because of the shitty hand they were dealt in life. I hated that I couldn't help her. I hated that I was helpless, and I hated that by the end of tonight, I could lose her forever. And that was more terrifying than anything I've ever experienced in my life.

 **Time Jump – Hours Later**

Izzy and Simon were passed out in the waiting room, and Magnus and Alec both ended up leaving due to work and stuff. I was glad they stayed to support me and Sebastian and Clary, even though I didn't want them there at first. I went to the cafeteria to get coffee for Sebastian and I. We didn't care how tired we got, we weren't going to sleep. We wanted to be awake when the nurse or doctor came out to tell us what was going on with Clary. I got back and handed the cup to Seb.

"Thanks." He said and I took a seat. "Please tell me she's going to make it." He said and I could hear the strain in her voice. "I can't lose another one."

"Clary is as tough as nails." I said. "No way some scumbag is going to take her out of this world. She's too stubborn to let that happen to her." I said and he laughed.

"She is really stubborn isn't she?" Sebastian said and I smiled.

"She avoided me for 3 years." I said. "She's got way more stubbornness than I do." I said.

"It killed her you know." He said. "Staying away from you."

"Why didn't she come back?" I asked.

"Pride." He said with a laugh. "She was feeling things 10 times more powerful than a normal person, and she was too stubborn to just take that fucking medicine and normalize her mood swings." He said and I nodded. "Once she did stabilize, and her mood swings were under control I knew she was doing everything in her power to stop herself from going to you and apologizing."

"She had to know that I would have listened." I said and he nodded.

"She knew that." He said. "She knew that you would have listened and forgiven her, but she didn't want to ruin your life. She felt if she went back to you she was going to divert you from your goals, and she didn't want that."

"Christ that girl is as stubborn as a mule." I said and he laughed.

"Trust me, I know." He said. "That phone call was the straw that broke the camels back. Everything inside her broke, and she went to the only place that ever made her feel safe."

"Me." I said and he nodded. He didn't say anything else. We just sat there and drank our coffee and I let all the information Sebastian just told me sink in. I was lost in my own mind that I didn't even hear the door open.

"Carissa Morgenstern?" I heard and my stomach sank. This was it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

 **I told you you would all get answers, and here are the answers! Let me know what you think! This story is almost over by the way, it won't go over 15 chapters, so that means only two more chapters left! :) I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Jace POV:**

"Yes?" Sebastian said as he stood up.

"We've stabilized her." The nurse said and I instantly felt relief. "She's going to need to stay here for a few days. She's going to be very week from the blood transfusion, but she should make a full recovery."

"Thank you so much." Sebastian said. "Can I go in and see her?"

"Sure, but only family." She said and Sebastian nodded. He turned around to me and I smiled.

"Let me know how she's doing." I said.

"You're coming with me." He said and I was surprised.

"But the nurse just said….." I trailed off.

"I know what she said, and I don't care about blood." He said. "You're her boyfriend, or about-to-be-boyfriend." He said and I laughed. "I'll be damned if a small technicality of DNA keeps you out of that room."

"Thanks." I said and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." He said. "You're the only person who has ever truly made her feel special. You went against everything everyone told you and got to know the real us." He said. "I really meant it today when I said Jon and I were thankful. I don't think Clary would be who she is today without you."

"I'd do anything for her." I said. "Just know that. I mean, the minute I saw her standing in front of my house, I knew I was never letting her go again." I said and he smiled.

"Come on, let's go see her." He said and I nodded. We made our way to her room and when we walked in I heard the monitors and than I saw her. She was sleeping, and she looked so peaceful. I made my way to her side and took her hand in mine and kissed it than I leaned up to her ear.

"I love you, and I can't tell you how thankful I am that you're alive." I whispered. "I was terrified." The heart monitor picked up a little bit and than normalized, and I'd like to take that as a sign that she heard me.

"When your ass wakes up, you're in so much trouble." Sebastian said with a laugh. "I always knew that mouth was going to get you into trouble. I just never imagined it would get you shot." He said and I laughed.

We sat there silently as the hours passed. Sebastian nodded off but I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't leave her alone. I was playing with her fingers when I heard a noise. It sounded like a gasp but when I looked at Clary she wasn't awake. I sat back in my seat and the silence of the hospital room soon turn into panic. It filled faster than I could blink with nurses and doctors. I was shoved away from the bed as they worked on her. Sebastian and I stood there confused. They told us that Clary was going to make a full recovery, but with the sight in front of us, that seemed impossible.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked as the panic started to calm down.

"We needed to sedate her." The nurse said. "Her body is still getting used to the blood." She said and we both nodded.

"But she'll be okay right?" Sebastian asked.

"Like I said before, she should make a full recovery." She said as she left the room. I made my way back to my chair and took Clary's hand in mine. I've never been so scared in my life, and I couldn't wait until she was awake. I needed her to be okay, more than I've ever needed anything in my life.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I opened my eyes, and the blinding white walls made me want to instantly close them. Once I adjusted I started looking around the room. I was in a hospital. Sebastian was sleeping on the couch and I felt something clutching my hand. When I looked to see what it was, Jace was sleeping with his head on my bed. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I started moving my hand, which caused him to wake up. He looked confused for a moment, but when his eyes locked on mine he was instantly alert.

"Oh my god. You're awake." He said and I smiled.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two days." He said and my jaw dropped. "I can't believe you're awake."

"I'm sorry I scared you." I said and he stood up and he sat on my bed and took my hands in his.

"You scared the shit out of me." He said with a laugh. "But you're awake, and that's all I care about." I nodded and than it was quiet. My hands were still in his when something clicked in my head.

"Jace." I said after a couple moments and he looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I love you too." I finally said and I swear I could have cried at the words that came out of my mouth. It felt so good to finally say them.

"My god I love you so much." He said as he leaned and pressed his lips to mine, and damn did I miss his warmth. When he pulled away I instantly felt cold.

"Will you lay with me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I would love too." He said. I scooted over in the bed and he go under the covers. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed. I was happy, despite being shot. Jace was back in my life, and Sebastian didn't have to bury another sibling. In my book, this is an incredible win, and I was going to hold onto that for as long as I can.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

 **So this is very short, but needed. This is the last official chapter, and I will be giving you an epilogue, but I don't know when I'll update with that, but be patient and let me know what you think! I am sorry this one is so short, but it's wrapping up and I wanted to give you something, but not drag it on, and I like to think I did that! Thank you for all the encouragement and support with this story! :)**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary has been home for about a week, and I pretty much lived at the Morgenstern's house. I wasn't leaving her side no matter what, and until I knew that she could handle everything on her own, I was going to be waiting on her hand and foot. I didn't care how subservient that was, I wasn't going to allow her to pop a stich, or fatigue, hell, I wasn't even going to get her lift anything above 5 pounds. She was going to heal properly until she told me she was ready, and than I'd back off. Nothing was happening to her. Ever again.

I was sitting in the living room watching TV when Clary came down the stairs. She took a seat right next to me and leaned into my side. I put my arm around her and pulled her into me and kissed her head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"So much better. I can't wait to get these stiches out tomorrow, and finally start getting back to my normal self." She said and I nodded.

"Can we talk about something?" I asked and I felt her nod. "What are we doing?" I asked and she sat up and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"With us." I said. "What are we doing? We never got the chance to talk about it." I said and she nodded.

"I was kinda leaving that up to you." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I'm the one that dumped you." She said. "I don't have to right to beg for you back. I should be begging for forgiveness, and groveling at your feet." She said.

"Clary. You don't have to beg, or grovel or anything like that." I said.

"I feel like I need too." She said. "I was awful to you, and all you were trying to do was help me." She explained.

"You were off your meds. You were feeling trapped, and you didn't need me hovering." I said. "It's been a long 3 years Clary. And in those 3 years I did a lot of thinking."

"About?" She asked.

"About us. About me. About you." I said. "About the future. If we had one. If I needed to move on. If you moved on. It plagued me every single day." I admitted.

"And did you?" She asked.

"Did I what?" I asked.

"Move on." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"There was no need too." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I couldn't possibly give my heart to someone else when it belonged entirely to you." I said honestly.

"But I dumped you." She deadpanned and I laughed.

"I'm aware." I said. "But that didn't mean I just stopped loving you, or feeling anything for you." I explained. "I wasn't going to move on until I was certain that there wasn't a future for us. I didn't know how I was going to approach you about the subject, but I needed to hear it from your mouth that it was completely over. After that, I was finally going to lay our relationship to rest."

"I don't want that." She said quietly. "Staying away from you was one of the hardest things I've ever done, and after my moods stabilized all I wanted to do was apologize to you, and explain why I was so bitchy." She said and I laughed. "But I never worked up enough nerve until that phone call."

"So what would you like to do about it now?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I don't ever want to let you go ever again." She said and I didn't even respond. I just pressed my lips to hers and I felt her smile in the middle. When we broke apart I couldn't help but smile.

"Than we're on the same page." I said and she smiled again before curling into my side. Our story was far from over, and it was nowhere near perfect. We were going to fight and we were going to have the most amazing days ever, and we were going to deal with her disease. But at the end of the day, I wouldn't want to fight, laugh, or deal with serious situation with anyone but Clary, and that alone was going to get us through anything life threw at us. I knew it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

 **So this is the end of this story, and I love where it ended. Gives everyone the ability to imagine their future, but gives them a template to do so! Let me know what you think, and I am so thankful for every single one of you that took this journey with me! I know it's one of my shorter stories, but I absolutely love it, and I am pleased with the outcome, and I hope you all are as well! :)**

 **Chapter Fifteen – Epilogue**

 **Time Jump – Five Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

The last five years have been insane. Since Jon's funeral, Jace and I have been together, and I've been loving every minute of it. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I broke up with him, well I guess I wasn't thinking exactly, but I would never make that mistake ever again. He has truly been a rock for my family since Jon's death, and when Jocelyn started coming around, and when Valentine was released. He's never complained, and always made sure we were taken care of. His whole family really has. I can't tell you how many time Emma and Julian have spent nights or weekends at their house simply because we didn't want them around Jocelyn or Valentine.

I was sitting in the living room with Emma and Julian waiting for Jace to get here. He told me that he had a surprise for me, or well for the whole family and I was pretty excited. When the door opened my head snapped towards it, only to find Sebastian walking in. I turned back to the book I was attempting to read, and continued to wait. When the door opened for a second time, my head snapped towards it and in walked Simon. I mean, I didn't even invite him here.

"What up?" He asked.

"Waiting for Jace." I said.

"Perfect." He said. "I'm here to escort you to your surprise." He smiled.

"I thought Jace was coming here." I said confused.

"I know. But I need to take you to the location of the surprise." He said.

"Okay." I said as I put my book down and stood up.

"Whole family as well." He said.

"Emma Julian, go put your shoes on. We're going on a little adventure." I said and they nodded and went to find there shoes. We all walked out of our house and got into Simon's van. I had no idea where he was taking us, but I guess that was the point. When we got outside of the city, that's when I got really confused. Simon just had a smile on his face the whole time so I figured he still knew what he was doing.

Simon pulled up to a house, and stopped the car. I looked at him with utter confusion, but he just continued to smile and than got out. I figured that was my cue and the rest of us got out of the car as well. We were standing in front of the house for a few minutes just staring when I decided to ask what was going on.

"Simon, why are we here?" I asked and he smiled.

"I think I can answer that." I heard and when I looked at the house again, Jace was walking out of it.

"Whose house is this?" I asked and Jace laughed.

"Hopefully ours." He said and my jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and he smiled.

"Not one bit." He said. "I've been thinking for the past year about this. We've been together for a little over 5 years." He said and I nodded. "And I've loved every minute of it, but I thought it was time we took the next step."

"You bought us a house?" I asked because it seemed impossible.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Holy shit." I said.

"Wanna take a look?" He asked and all I could do was nod. He took my hand in his and led me to the house. When he opened the door I was blown away.

"Oh my god." I said and I heard him laugh.

"Izzy kind of went to town decorating it." Jace said. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." I said. "I can't believe you bought it for us." I said.

"There's more." He said and I looked at him. He took my hand yet again and we made our way to the back of the house. The backyard was absolutely huge, and had a pool. It was completely amazing.

"Holy shit." I said again and I heard him laugh. "What's the building back there?" I asked as I pointed to a building farther back.

"That is a place for your family to live." He said and my jaw fully dropped now. I looked at him and I couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you'd never leave Sebastian to take care of Emma and Julian by himself." He said and I nodded. "But I also know how much you all hate living in the South Side. You are all discriminated against because of you last name and I think it's stupid." He said. "You shouldn't have to go through that because you had no choice who your parents are. So I figured that they could live on our property with us, go to a new school; give Sebastian a new range of jobs. Give you all a fresh start." He explained and that's when the tears started. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"They're happy tears." I managed to get out. He pulled me into him and I just couldn't believe he did this for my family.

"You mean everything to me Clary, and you're family has been through enough. I think you all deserve a fresh start, and I can give that to you, and I want to give that to you." He said and all I could do is nod. "Does that mean you're in?" He asked and I laughed.

"I am totally in." I said and he smiled.

"What about you guys?" He asked as he looked towards my siblings. "You in?"

"I don't think I can fully comprehend what's going on." Sebastian said. "That building back there is a house?"

"Yea. It's like a little apartment." Jace said. "Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room. Pretty much everything a house needs." He explained.

"I don't know what to say." Sebastian said. This was so much more than any of us have ever been given.

"I guess what I'm looking for is a yes or no." Jace said.

"Well guys." Sebastian said as he looked at Emma and Julian. "What do you two say?" He asked.

"Do we get the pool?" Emma asked which caused us all to laugh.

"The backyard is shared territory." Jace said. "Pool is for everyone."

"Than I'm in." Emma said with a huge smile.

"Same here." Julian said.

"We're in." Sebastian said. I walked over and we shared a family hug. I couldn't believe that Jace would do this for my family, but I knew that I would be in his debt for the rest of my life.

"I can't thank you enough Jace." I said when we finished our family hug.

"You don't have to thank me at all." Jace said. "I want this. I want this more than anything. I want to wake up and fall asleep next to you. I want to start our lives together properly." He said. "This was the least I could do."

"This is far more than anyone else has ever done." I said and he laughed.

"I thought I proved that I wasn't like everyone else a while ago." He said and I smiled.

"You're right." I said. "But it's still surreal that you bought us a house. And a place for my siblings." I said. "It's incomprehensible."

"Nothing is too much when it comes to you." He said and I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

"When can we move in?" Sebastian asked.

"Whenever you want really." Jace said.

"I can help move your stuff." Simon offered. "My van is big enough."

"Okay. Let's start." Sebastian said.

"Right now?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes." He said. "I don't want to have to worry about anything anymore." Sebastian said. "I mean, of course there will still be a shit ton of responsibility but I want to know that when we go to bed tonight, the power won't cut out, or the heat won't turn off." He explained. "I'm so ready to live in a place that isn't basically being repossessed by the bank."

"Than lets get started." Jace said. Everyone walked out of the house but Jace and I stayed behind for a moment.

"You're ready to live with me?" I asked just to make sure.

"I am more than ready to live with you." He said with a laugh. "I want to cook for you, and watch movies together, and make this places ours." He explained. "It's all I've ever wanted. A life with you."

"I don't know how I got so lucky." I said and he simply smiled.

"You?" He questioned. "I don't know how I got so lucky to Meet the Morgenstern's." He said and I smiled. I leaned into him and we made our way outside and got in his car and started the process of moving. I didn't know what I did to deserve this amazing man, but I knew that I was incredibly lucky, and I'd never take that for granted.


End file.
